Future Imperfect
by PhantomDarkXero
Summary: Three years after graduating High School, Ron and Kim haven't spoken a single word to each other after a nasty falling out with each other. While Ron seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth, Kim continued to be the Hero she was destined to be. Now Ron has reappeared and things have become complicated. Main Pairing-Ron/Shego. Now Rated T.


A/N: Just a few things, I am still working on my first story, but I had so many weird ideas I simply lost track of what I was going to do with it. The second is, obviously the ending to this chapter was...abrupt and not very well written. I will be editing that. The final thing is that, this was originally going to be a one shot, however that changed when I reached the end, and is partly to blame as to how badly this chapter ended. With that in mind, please R&R.

Ron flipped backwards and in doing so easily dodged the errant but powerful swing of the henchman. As his hand made contact with the floor behind him, his legs followed and the momentum brought them up with force against his opponent's jaw, and sent him fly backwards. Leaving Ron no worse for wear. He turned to face his remaining opponents a group of 10 henchmen, all larger then him and armed with shock sticks. He couldn't help but smile, he was a little hurt they were underestimating him.

The first four approached, the maximum number of people that could engage him at any one time. As they surrounded him, Ron decided to make the first move. Striking low he almost immediately knocked two of the men out of the fight. Both falling into a fetal position in pain. Ron despite himself had to wince a little, that must have hurt a lot. He jumped over the two downed opponents. Meaning that the other two would have to separate to get around their downed comrades to get to Ron.

He moved to engage the enemy on the right first. Moving in he dropped into a abbreviated horse stance as the man swung a wide hook. Using his left arm he blocked the powerful strike and used the other to deliver an open palm strike to the man's chest, stepping into the strike he sent the man flying back into one of the red painted walls in a burst of blue flames. The henchman's clothing's still smoking from the impact.

This show of force did little to deter his compatriots, and they came at him in waves to try and take him down. Ron moved from opponent to opponent in what could only be compared break dancing. Although it was a martial art of its own. Known as Capoeira it combined dance with swift and powerful kicks and punches. He moved with purpose, flowing from one opponent to the next. Switching effortlessly from the fluid and graceful Capoeira to the more strict, and traditional Stone Monkey Style to deliver finishing blows.

Ron wasn't stupid enough to think that master martial artists like Monkey Fist, and Shego wouldn't eventually begin spot weaknesses in his style if he didn't expand his repertoire. While he didn't intend to try and learn 16 forms of martial arts, he had picked up a few in the years since high school. In addition to Capoeira he learned Muay Thai, Ninjistu, and Boxing.

Finishing off the last of the henchmen, he finally was at the main lab. After high school, due to differing opinions, and schedules Kim hadn't stuck around for long. He had been heartbroken for the longest time, but that had been years ago. Now he was a new man. Though he was still a little nervous, this would be the first time that he'd seen Kim since they broke up. A devious smile broke out on his face as he planned his entrance.

* * *

**Drakken's Main Lab**

Kim found herself bound to the wall with shackles, and her partner, Bonnie in quite a similar situation. They'd managed to sneak in, but Drakken had hired a lot more henchmen then he usually did. While they were a dime a dozen, eventually Kim and Bonnie had tired, and it was easy for Shego to take them both out. Taking in her surroundings she tried to find a way to escape, though none presented themselves. All of their gear had been taken when they'd been captured. Shego sat at a large table, her feet up looking extremely bored. Drakken seemed to be putting the final touches on his latest doomsday device.

Bonnie had become her constant partner in these kinds of missions, she was capable, and intelligent. No longer the same high strung, and immature girl she'd been during high school. She had changed for the better, no longer letting her sisters talk down to her. Bonnie was still Bonnie, but she only insulted people who deserved it. Bonnie began to stir, drawing the attention of Drakken.

Turning to find Kim and Bonnie awake Drakken began to monologue his entire plan, as was the usual. Starting with a evil laugh he taunted his two captives. "Kim Possible! I see you fell into my trap nicely." He yelled triumphantly.

"What, you mean just throwing a bunch of underpaid henchmen at us? That's quite a plan there Drakken, did that take you all night to think of?" Bonnie laughed, rewarding her with a snarl of frustration from Drakken.

Continuing his rant."I'm sure you're curious to know what I have planned to take over the world! Because today evil will triumph!" Everyone was sure he would go into great detail however he was interrupted by a bright blue explosion that sent the main lab doors off their hinges, a large cloud of smoke and dust obscured who was responsible for it.

"Didn't they teach you in kindergarten Drakken? Evil never wins." A voice called out from within the smoke. A voice that Kim never thought she'd hear again. She squinted to try and make out the blurry figure standing in the debris. Bonnie was doing the same thing with a rather dumbfounded expression on her face. Kim knew that Bonnie's expression mirrored her own.

As the smoke cleared all four heads turned to see who was brave, or stupid enough to make such an entrance. There stood the one person no one expected, Ron Stoppable. He had certainty grown into his body. Even from a distance it was easy to tell he had filled out nicely. Though he still had a rather small stature, it was pretty obvious he had been training hard.

Ron had traded in his old mission gear for an upgrade about a year ago. He wore a dark gray long sleeved shirt under a black vest. Two pieces of fabric tied around either arm, a little bit above the elbow. The one off his right arm had extra material that seemed to add a certain flair to the costume. There was one tan utility belt that wrapped nicely around his body, while the other hung off one hip. A black sword hung off a back holster that reminded Kim of a starless night. He had two leg rigs, both with a holster, and extra pouches for gadgets, and ammunition. In one holster was an advanced looking grappling gun, and in the other was a long barreled black Mateba Model 6 Unica. Baggy black cargo pants, combat boots, and gloves rounded off the rest of his outfit.

Shego let out a long whistle as she looked over Stoppable. Taking note of the revolver, and sword. Though what really drew her attention was that he was now a head taller then her, and extremely well built. "Haven't seen you for three years Buffoon, and you never called, you never write. What's a girl to think?" Shego teased lightly as she took a combative stance. The sidekick had really gown up since the last time she'd seen him.

"Aw come now Shego, can't we catch up over coffee or something? It'll be less painful." He responded in kind, as he started to move his body to an invisible beat.

"Ron! What are you doing? You can't fight Shego, she's out of your league." Kim yelled struggling harder to free herself. What was Ron thinking? Shego was dangerous, and she wouldn't go easy on him, he was going to get hurt.

Ron chose to ignore Kim's comment, and returned his attention to the green skinned woman in front of him. Something that Shego noticed. Though decided not to comment on that yet, she was far more interested in fighting Stoppable. Maybe some other time Stoppable, but for now this'll be more fun." She said before lunging at him, though she didn't use her powers yet. She proceeded to go on the offensive, but found that Stoppable was slippery. It took only a moment to realize what style he was using, Capoeira. It was an interesting style. She barely had any time to dodge his counterattack. His tactics were hard to get around. Whenever he dodged her attacks he was in a position to immediately counterattack, while she was still recovering. She solved this by moving closer and closer each time she attacked. Using her own footing to mess with his. She felt her heart beat faster as an opening appeared as he finally lost his balance. She moved in with a swift forward kick.

Though Ron wouldn't go down so easily. Having lost his balance he simply went with the flow and transitioned into another style. Monkey Kung Fu consisted of several forms, each different, and efficient for different situation. He changed his fighting style to the Drunken Monkey, a style that specialized in off balance attacks. Though it worked better when he was actually drunk. Already falling, and slightly off center he simply used his momentum to spin himself. Bringing his arms tight to his body he deflected the powerful kick. Landing on his hands, and tips of his feet he swung around and try to swipe Shego's feet from under her. Shego however dodged backwards and evaded the move.

As Shego and Ron continued to fight the three other occupants of the room were frozen with shock. Ron was good, very good. He was fighting on even ground with Shego, and it didn't even seem like he was breaking a sweat doing so. Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had Ron always been this good? Looking at Bonnie who also seemed to be at a total loss for words. Remembering that they were trying to escape she started to work on the shackles that kept her bound.

Shego was having fun. For the first time she'd be able to go all out. Kimmie was a skilled fighter, but she had a very acrobatic, and evasive fighting style. Shego never had the chance to fight at her full strength when she was constantly trying to chase down her opponent. The buffo- No, Stoppable had a much more grounded fighting style. She couldn't help but smile as she ignited her hands. No holding back. "You know how to show a girl a good time Stoppable. But you will need to do better then that to impress me." She laughed, the amusement evident in her eyes.

"Oh, then what about this?" Mimicking Shego's movements his hands ignited in a bright blue flame. It was a beautiful, and pure flame. His eyes as well seemed to be glowing bright blue. Taking a more traditional boxing stance he waited for Shego to make the next move. This flame was the product of two years of training his Mystical Monkey Powers. Unlike when he was in high school now he had near complete control over his MMP.

Shego was surprised to say the least, though the only visible response would have been a slight widening of her eyes. Her response was to once again going on the offensive unleashing a flurry of strikes against Ron. Though as before Stoppable proved to be a slippery target to hit. He only took a step back when he needed to though and remained in brawling range. Bobbing and weaving his body to avoid Shego's deadly strikes.

Blocking and dodging blows he waited for the perfect moment to counterattack. A very angry right hook came and he spotted his chance. Raising his arm he blocked the hook and, he immediately unleashed a powerful jab that only barely missed its mark as Shego dodged backwards. Their fight would have continued if it wasn't for the explosions that began to rock the lair like a thunderous drum, throwing small bits of debris everywhere as the lair began to shake as it came a part. Shego backed off and blew him a kiss before beginning her retreat with Drakken in tow.

Ron ran over to Kim and Bonnie, drawing his sword, and with a quick slash freed them from their bounds. Drawing his gun he took aim at the retreating figures, but before he could fire a horrified looking Kim nearly knocked his revolver out of his hand. Distracted for a moment he found that both Shego and Drakken had made good their escape. With a scowl he reholstered his weapons, and lead the way back to the surface.

They found themselves standing in a rather placid looking plain after escaping the lair. Forests to either side, and blue skies. To Kim and Bonnie it meant they'd been down there for much longer then they'd thought. Kim was the first to speak up. "Ron I can't believe you were going to shoot Drakken, what's happened to you?" She asked, it was obvious she was angry from the tone of her voice, though she attempted to keep herself as neutral as possible.

Ron sighed, and pulled out his revolver. Emptying the rounds from it, he showed one to Kim. They were obviously not normal bullets, as each had a small vial and syringe. "These are tranquilizer rounds, they would have been fine." He noticed that Kim at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Reloading each round by hand he spun the cylinder before closing it up with a flick of his wrist before reholstering it.

As Kim was about to respond the sound of plane overhead drew the attention of the trio. Overhead hovered a black and unmarked V-22 Osprey, a ladder lowered from it and Ron jumped onto it. He waved with a lopsided grin on his face before the Osprey pulled away and Kim and Bonnie were left alone in the field both with stunned looks on their faces.


End file.
